This invention relates to testing of compositions for flame retardancy. In particular, it pertains to testing a composition for its flame retarding ability by measuring its propensity to scavenge hydrogen radicals.
The continuing introduction of new synthetic resins, rubbers, fibers, plastics, and composites necessitates testing "fire resistance" of an increasing number of these materials prior to their replacement of traditionally used materials. Government regulations require certain products to be made of "fire resistant" materials (a partial list of fire safety regulations is listed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,310), but even if the product is not required by law to be "fire resistant," such quality is sought by an increasing number of consumers and industrial purchasers. Certain compositions, termed throughout this disclosure as fire retardants, when incorporated into materials tend to improve their fire resistance. It is very difficult to predict whether a composition possesses a fire retarding property. For example, antimony is not by itself effective as a fire retardant; however, when it is combined with a halogen, it is an excellent fire retardant. Consequently, millions of dollars are spent by industry each year for evaluating potential fire retardant compositions. To evaluate a fire retardant composition by a traditional method such as Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. tests 94VE-D, 94VE-1, and 94VE-2 (described in Tests for Flammability of Plastic Materials, Underwriters Lab., Inc., 2nd Ed., pages 6, 7, and 8), the composition is incorporated into a material which is then burned in controlled conditions. A variety of other tests (compiled, for example, in John W. Lyons, The Chemistry and Uses of Fire Retardants, J. W. Wiley, Interscience, N.Y. 1970) is based upon first incorporating a potential fire retardant into a material and testing the fire resistance of the material to determine the effectiveness of the fire retardant.
This invention obviates some of the problems encountered in testing compositions for their fire retardancy by providing an improved method for carrying out these tests.
Thus, one object of the present invention is to provide a method for testing fire retardant ability of compositions without the need of first incorporating said composition into the material the fire resistance of which is sought to be improved.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for rapid and efficient screening of compositions for their fire retarding ability.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an inexpensive method for rapid and efficient testing fire retardancy of compositions.
A further object of the invention is to provide an efficient and quick to perform method for testing fire retardancy of compositions and fire resistance of materials which does not require flame combustion.
Other objects of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon studying this disclosure.